Fly or Die Multiplayer
Fly or Die is a game created by the user Niallith on Kongregate. Fly Or Die is an exciting turn-based dog-fight style competition where the player selects a unique plane that will help him/her win the battle/massacre. __TOC__ Objective The objective is very simple. You must outmaneuver and attack the opposing plane with bullets, rockets, missiles, bombs, and VERY strong melee attacks and ultimately destroy them. Maneuvering This is about moving and setting the trajectory of your plane. To do so, Click on the silver circle and drag it up, down, side-to-side and diagonally. The circle will be your plane’s new position. Attacking There are many ways to attack the enemy. These are: *Basic projectiles – Launches bullets or rockets. Damage is low-medium *Melee - Set damage if this plane crosses path with another plane. Damage is high-very high *Missiles - Shoots a long-range missile that explodes at the end of its trajectory. Damage is medium. Sets a status effect to its victims *Bomb - Drops a bomb that explodes around the attacking plane’s original position. Damage is high. This is the only weapon that can damage its own plane. There is also a version called the Ultra Bomb Defending There are a few ways to defend, dodge the bullet, vanish (teleport), use the Shield skill, or counteract the damage (heal). *Dodging - This gets better with practice! The way is to either to fly off in an unpredicted direction, or to predict where the enemy will shoot to try to kill you, and not go there. *Vanishing - The only skill to do this is Teleport. You are immune to any attack until you reach the tip of your trajectory. *Shield - Using the Shield skill, you will avoid damage by any projectile that will normally hurt you. However, you are not immune to status effects, and though you will avoid damage, you will receive the damage. *Counteracting - If you know you will recieve damage, use the heal skill and it will reduce the damage or completely counteract the damage Planes This section discusses the many planes available to the Fly Or Die Game: Zerk *Color: Black, white and pink *Focus: Frontal Attacks *Necessary score: --- Stats *Firepower: very high *Agility: very low *Speed: very low Abilities #Double Bullets - Shoot 8 pairs of bullets for atonal of 16. The pairs are close together. This weapon is extremely dangerous #Rockets - Shoot 8 rockets #Shield - you are shielded from all damage, however, not from status effects #Bomb - drops a bomb that explodes after a few moments Spitfire *Color: Camouflage suit colors *Focus: Heavy Interceptor *Necessary score: --- Stats *Firepower: medium high *Agility: medium low *Speed: medium Abilities #Bullets - shoot 8 bullets #Bullets with Speed - shoot 6 bullets. Your speed and agility is significantly increased #360 and bullets - shoot 6 bullets while performing a 360 #180 and rockets - shoot 4 rockets while performing a 180 to the right Blaze *Color: Orange *Focus: Backward oriented attacks *Necessary score: --- Stats *Firepower: medium *Agility: medium *Speed: medium Abilities #Bullets - shoot 8 bullets #Bomb-drops a bomb that explodes after a few moments #Ultra-Bomb - a slightly less damaging bomb but has the radius of 5x the bomb #Rockets Back - shoot 6 rockets from the rear of the plane Tundra *Color: Sky Blue *Focus: Maneuvering and slowing enemies down *Necessary score: --- Stats *Firepower: Low *Agility: High *Speed: High Abilities #Tundra Bullets - shoot 8 blue bullets that slows down enemies #Shield - you are immune to all damage but not status effects #Rocket Explosion - Shoots a blue sphere that detonates at the end of its trajectory. Slows enemies down #Ice Bomb - A bomb with the regular blast radius but is blue and slows enemies War Hawk *Color: Red *Focus: Nimble, close-quarters fighter *Necessary score: 1650 Stats *Firepower: medium *Agility: medium *Speed: medium Abilities #180 to the left and bullets - shoot 8 bullets while performing a 180 to the left #180 to the right and bullets - shoot 8 bullets while performing a 180 to the right #Triple Bullets - fires 5 rounds of 3 bullets spread out in 45 degree angles #Heal - Heal 20% back Shocker *Color: Blue with sparks flashing around *Focus: Team support by exploiting enemies *Necessary score: 1800 Stats *Firepower: low *Agility: medium-high *Speed: medium high Abilities #Bullets - shoot 6 bullets #EMP missile - launches a missile with a VERY big blast radius. Enemies are EMPed #EMP Aura - Any plane making contact with this plane is EMPed. Damage is high. #Teleport - you cannot be hurt during your flight to your destination. You are facing a direction opposite your original direction. In other words, you are as if you performed a 180 Zero *Color: Gray *Focus: Guerrilla Warfare *Necessary score: 1900 Stats *Firepower: high *Agility: medium *Speed: medium high Abilities #Bullets - shoot 12 bullets #180 and bullets - shoot 12 bullets while performing a 180 to the left #Stealth - Become invisible for 1 turn (The turn after the next is when you will reappear #Kamikaze - Sacrifice 10%. Any plane makes contact with your plane’s red aura suffers a VERY high damage toll Skills List Skills besides Move need a certain amount of moves to refill it. Some are low, like bullets, which only need 1 turn, and some are high, like heal which needs 4 turns. Basic projectiles *Regular Bullets - Shoots an amount of bullets. A bullet causes low-damage, but the regular sheer amount of average bullet attacks make it formidable. The amount varies *Spitfire - shoots 8 bullets *Zero - shoots 12 bullets *Shocker – shoots 6 bullets *Blaze - shoots 8 bullets *Bullets with speed - Shoots 6 bullets. While using this move, the speed and agility are greatly increased. This move is mainly used for evasion or to engage in an early attack. *180 to the left and bullets - shoots 8 bullets while performing a 180 by turning to the left *180 to the right and bullets - shoots 8 bullets while performing a 180 by turning to the right *360 and bullets-performs a 360 while shooting 6 bullets *180 and bullets (Zero’s) - shoots 12 bullets while performing a 180 to the left *Double Bullets - shoots 8 rounds of 2 bullets side-by-side. Actually, this looks like a single line of 16 bullets. Any plane caught that does not get out immediately is dead because of the sheer firepower. *Triple Bullets - fires 5 rounds of 3 bullets spread out in 45 degree angles. *Tundra Bullets - fires 8 blue bullets. Any plane that makes contact has their speed and agility significantly lowered. *Rockets - shoots 6 rockets *180 and rockets - shoot 4 rockets while performing a 180 to the right Missiles *Rocket Explosion - shoots a long-range blue sphere that explodes at the tip of its trajectory. The blast radius is small. The Damage is medium. All enemy planes that made contact has their speed and agility significantly lowered. *EMP Missile - shoots a long-range blue sphere that explodes at the tip of its trajectory. The blast radius is very big. All enemy planes that made contact cannot choose their flight path or their skill the next turn. They will only move in a straight line. *Rockets Back- shoot 6 rockets from the rear of your plane Bombs *Bomb - a high damaging explosion explodes around your original position in a few moments. You can hurt yourself! *Ultra Bomb - A slightly less damaging bomb but has a 5X blast radius! It’s longer than it’s tall. You can hurt yourself! *Ice Bomb- A bomb with the regular blast radius but is blue and slows enemies Melee *EMP Aura - A high-damaging aura that gives the EMPed effect. *Kamikaze - A VERY high damaging aura that costs you 10% of your current health Defense *Shield - you avoid damage by any projectile that will normally hurt you. However, you are not immune to status effects, and though you will avoid damage by them, you will receive the status effect. Healing *Heal - Heal yourself and increase your health by 20% Teleportation *Teleport - It renders you unhittable during your flight to your location, but ONLY until you appear at the tip of your trajectory. Invisibility *Stealth - You are invisible for 1 turn. Your speed and agility is greatly increased Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms